Enchanted
by Biiahh
Summary: Eu sabia que minha vida tinha mudado daquele dia em diante. Eu sabia que estava encantado por você.


Enchanted

Eu conhecia pouco de você. Fazia muita força para conseguir te aguentar, mesmo você não estando no mundo real ainda.

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

Tirando a vida da mulher que eu amava, eu podia dizer que te odiava por existir. Um monstro sem alma, igual ao seu pai, era o que eu pensava a seu respeito e a respeito dele naquela época.

Te vi nascer. Naquele momento de aperto não conseguia nem olhar para a sua cara. Mesmo sendo um singelo bebê, sabia que não viveria muito a partir daquele momento se isso dependesse de mim.

Eu não sabia que quando descesse as escadas daquela casa vazia, sem emoção e sem ninguém de confiança – pelo menos para mim – encontraria o meu destino.

Eu não sabia que quando olhasse para a pequena pessoa deitada no colo da vampira loira, meus pés simplesmente sairiam do chão e não seria mais a gravidade que me prenderia nesse planeta que até aquele momento era impossível viver.

Eu não sabia que quando olhasse sua cara de anjo, todo aquele ódio reprimido que eu sentia por você se transformaria em admiração, paixão, amor, compaixão e, acima de tudo, um grande encantamento.

_And it was enchanted to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Mal eu sabia que depois daquele momento, eu não sentiria mais vontade de te matar e sim de te proteger. Mal eu sabia que a minha paixão por sua mãe desapareceria como pó. Mal eu sabia que a raiva que seu pai sentia por mim, não só continuaria, mas aumentaria um pouco. Mal eu sabia que mais tarde entraria para uma família que eu sempre senti repulsa.

A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar naquele momento era: "Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee". Você era meu mundo agora. Você era a única razão que eu tinha para viver.

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again _

O tempo ia se passando e eu ia vendo você crescer. Ficava cheio de orgulho quando você dizia "meu Jacob". Eu sabia que você me amava, só não sabia a força desse amor, quer dizer, não tinha certeza.

Nossos caminhos foram traçados com a força do destino. Mesmo não sendo uma pessoa formada por completo, ficava louca para me ver, passando esse sentimento à sua mãe grávida.

Quanto mais velha ficava, mais entendia o significado da palavra AMOR e também entendia o significado que você tinha para mim.

Te levar passear no parque todos os dias era uma das tarefas mais difíceis que eu tinha que fazer. Olhar você já moça sendo paquerada por um monte de rapazes e não poder fazer nada. O quê você queria que eu fizesse? Me jogasse na sua frente e dissesse: "Ela é prometida para mim"?

Todos os dias eu ficava pensando se você um dia se apaixonaria por outra pessoa. Poderia ser por um dos garotos do parque ou alguém que você conheceria quando já estivesse adulta. Você não nasceu apaixonada por mim. Eu é que renasci quando me apaixonei por você.

Sua mãe, minha melhor amiga, dizia que a única pessoa realmente boa para sua filha seria eu. Também dizia que seria impossível você se apaixonar por outra pessoa, já que sempre me adorou. Dizia que o brilho nos seus olhos ao olhar para mim era uma coisa que ela já havia visto uma só vez na vida. Era o brilho que o seu pai tinha no olhar quando olhava para ela.

Seu pai também dizia que eu era a única pessoa com quem ele deixaria você se envolver, já que ele conhecia minha mente muito bem. Nós nos tornamos grades amigos.

Mas nada que diziam me fazia tirar da cabeça que um dia você poderia querer pertencer a qualquer outra pessoa.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Finalmente você já estava crescida e tinha alcançado a idade adulta. Eu sabia que nunca iria te perder para a morte e isso era um tremendo alívio. Teríamos toda a eternidade para ficarmos juntos.

Quando te contei detalhadamente a força do meu sentimento por você, você me surpreendeu. Ao invés de uma reação assustada ou impressionada, você disse que também me amava.

Comigo quase explodindo de felicidade, nosso primeiro beijo aconteceu naquele mesmo momento, perto do riacho que rodeava sua casa. Nossos lábios se encaixavam perfeitamente, como se tivessem nascido com esse destino. Combinavam como a letra e a melodia na música mais perfeita, como a chuva e o sol em um glorioso verão, como o lápis e o papel na escrita da mais verdadeira história.

Ter você em meus fortes braços foi a melhor sensação já sentida. Só perdia para a sensação de um amor correspondido.

Nosso casamento não demorou muito para acontecer. Somente com a presença da sua família e de minha matilha você disse as duas palavras que eu mais queria ouvir "eu aceito".

A partir daquele momento eu sabia que você era minha e que ninguém no mundo conseguiria nos separar, nem o tempo. Eu sabia que não precisava mais me preocupar com você se apaixonar por um estranho. Eu sabia que teríamos a eternidade para nos amar. E o mais importante, eu sabia que nunca me arrependeria por naquele dia de dor eu ter me encantado por você.

_And it was enchanted to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_


End file.
